Avant que l'aube ne se lève
by Mailyn
Summary: Oneshot Pensées de Harry au soir de sa victoire sur Voldemort, désemparé et impuissant face au destin de l'homme qu'il aime. Deathfic. Classé M par sécurité.


**AVANT QUE L'AUBE NE SE LEVE**

**Genre :** Oneshot, deathfic

**Résumé :** Pensées de Harry au soir de sa victoire sur Voldemort, impuissant face au destin de l'homme qu'il aime.

**Notes préalables :** Désolée d'avance pour les personnes qui voudraient une fanfiction joyeuse, celle-ci est différente des autres que je fais d'habitude. J'espère cependant que les darkfic ne vous rebutent pas et que vous aimerez la mienne. J'attends vos impressions avec impatience.

* * *

**Avant que l'aube ne se lève**

Il fait froid ce soir.

La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps déjà et les étoiles scintillent avec plus de force de d'habitude.

Peut-être pour s'accorder avec l'incroyable soirée qu'est celle-ci.

Cette soirée où tous les élèves et professeurs sont rassemblés dans la Grande Salle, la musique en fond sonore et le jus de citrouille coulant à flots

Cette soirée où tout le monde est en liesse, où toutes les maisons se mélangent, où la joie et les rires sont omniprésents et où l'Amour est roi.

Cette soirée où je suis seul, me promenant dans le parc silencieux et désert, ayant fuit toute cette allégresse qui me rend malade.

Cette soirée qui a vu la fin de Voldemort.

Mais je ne veux pas penser à ça.

Pas ce soir.

Parce que ce soir, mes pensées sont entièrement tournées vers toi.

Toi qui es seul, abandonné de tout ces gens qui ne sauront jamais combien ils te doivent.

Toi que je pensais haïr plus qu'il n'est possible.

Toi qui as tué mon mentor, mais qui as tout le temps veillé sur moi, dans l'ombre.

Toi qui m'as sauvé aujourd'hui.

Toi qui as volé mon cœur à jamais...

------------------------------------

Mes yeux se ferment malgré moi et j'offre mon visage à la brise délicieuse qui caresse ma peau.

Dans la nuit, le hululement d'un hibou.

Dans le ciel, la lune étincelante.

Dans ma tête, les souvenirs qui ne veulent pas me quitter.

-------------------------------------

J'étais aux prises avec Voldemort lorsque tu es apparu.

Moi qui avais cru ne jamais te revoir, j'ai baissé ma garde juste ce qu'il fallait pour recevoir un Doloris, le plus terrible que j'ai jamais reçu.

J'ai senti mes jambes se dérober sous moi et mon corps s'effondrer au sol.

Puis, la douleur s'est arrêtée aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Ton ancien maître t'avait lancé un sort qui t'avait fait tomber à genoux à terre, du sang s'écoulant de ta bouche le long de ton menton.

Puis il s'est tourné vers moi mais le rayon de mort vert avait déjà surgit de ma baguette…

------------------------------------

Je rouvre les yeux, appréciant la fraîcheur du soir même si, au fond de moi, une boule s'est formée pour ne plus s'en déloger lorsque Madame Pomfrey nous a annoncé ce que tu avais.

Tu avais reçu un sort inconnu jusque là, sans doute une invention de Voldemort.

Il n'était cependant pas assez inconnu pour que l'on ne sache pas pourquoi tu étais à moitié paralysé et pourquoi tu ne parlais qu'avec des crachements de sang.

Tu étais en train de mourir.

De manière très lente et douloureuse.

Sûrement le sort que Voldemort réservait à ceux qui le trahissaient.

Madame Pomfrey a dit qu'il n'y avait rien à faire.

Que demain matin tu serais mort.

-----------------------------------

Je me lève et me dirige vers les portes du château.

J'ouvre doucement l'un des battants et le referme après être entré.

De là où je me trouve, j'entends la fête qui bât son plein.

Mais je ne veux pas y aller.

Je ne peux pas aller rejoindre tous ces gens qui s'amusent, rient, dansent, oublient…

Je ne peux pas faire comme si j'étais heureux alors que je ne le suis pas.

Je ne peux tout simplement pas te laisser seul ce soir…

Je passe rapidement devant la Grande Salle, peu désireux d'être aperçu.

Je sais que mon absence a été remarquée, mais je m'en moque complètement.

Je ne veux pas rester avec eux.

Je descends les marches, me dirigeant vers les cachots où tu te trouves.

Je m'enfonce dans l'obscurité, les bruits de la fête se taisent peu à peu avant qu'un lourd silence ne m'entoure.

Mais je n'ai pas peur.

J'ai connu l'horreur aujourd'hui.

Plus rien ne pourra plus m'effrayer.

----------------------------------

Je finis par passer devant la salle de potions.

Par le hublot, je jette un cop d'œil à la classe vide.

Les souvenirs m'envahissent…

Toutes mes potions ratées, mes points perdus, tes commentaires sarcastiques et tes punitions défilent dans ma tête.

Mon cœur se serre.

Un sourire étire mes lèvres.

J'ai l'impression que des années se sont écoulées depuis la dernière fois où je suis sorti de cette salle.

Des années d'insousciance à comparé de celles qui ont suivi.

-----------------------------------

Je continue d'avancer.

Comme si tu me guidais dans ce long couloir.

Mes yeux sont clos.

Je n'en ai pas besoin pour savoir que je suis arrivé devant la porte de tes appartements.

Pendant qu'il te restait encore assez de force pour pouvoir parler, tu as demandé à MacGonagall de te déposer dans tes quartiers.

Tu préférais rester seul plutôt que de mourir entouré à l'infirmerie.

Je murmure un sort et la porte s'ouvre.

Une lumière très douce envahit la pièce.

Je reste dehors un instant, brusquement intimidé à l'idée de pénétrer ton espace.

Mes yeux parcourent la pièce, admirent les couleurs douces, la décoration sobre et la beauté de l'endroit.

Je fais quelques pas et la porte se referme sans un bruit.

Je me dirige à droite, vers une porte qui, je le sais, mène à ta chambre.

Elle s'ouvre d'elle-même et je sens mon cœur battre plus vite alors que j'entre.

Les immenses fenêtres laissent passer la lumière de la lune qui éclaire la pièce entière.

Elle est tout aussi simple que l'entrée, décorée dans un style épuré.

Des estampes sont accrochées aux murs blancs, un paravent sur le côté droit et un grand lit laqué noir au centre.

Ma bouche s'assèche, mon esprit bouillonne et un frisson me parcourt le corps.

Tu es là.

Dans ce grand lit, couvert d'une couette blanche, le visage éclairé par la lune.

Je m'approche, n'osant te réveiller.

C'est seulement alors que tu es à l'article de la mort que le masque a disparu, révélant à mes yeux tout ce que tu m'as si longtemps caché.

Je vois ta fragilité dans tes traits si tendus ta souffrance et ta sensibilité alors que tu te crispes,

La sueur coule le long de tes tempes, tu trembles et ton souffle est irrégulier.

Je m'assois sur le rebord du lit à côté de toi.

Ma main vient caresser ta joue brûlante, puis repousse les mèches collées à ton front par la sueur.

Tu es si pâle.

Tes yeux papillonnent puis s'ouvrent doucement pour se poser sur moi.

La surprise se lit dans ton regard puis la peur.

Cet étalage de sentiments tellement inhabituel me serre un peu plus le cœur.

« Severus…je murmure sans cesser de caresser ton visage.

Tu es à nouveau surpris.

Ta bouche s'ouvre et tu tentes de parler.

Je pose un doigt sur tes lèvres pâles, pour t'inciter au silence.

Tu refermes ta bouche.

Tu es perdu, complètement déboussolé.

Tes yeux parlent pour toi.

Je glisse mes doigts dans tes cheveux et ton visage se détend.

Tu fermes les yeux, semblant apprécier mes caresses.

Puis tu te crispes et un violent frisson te parcourt.

Tes yeux ne cherchent même plus à cacher la douleur et la tristesse.

Un sourire triste que je ne peux retenir étire mes lèvres.

Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit dans un moment pareil que tu te décides à te révéler à moi ?

Tu me fixes à nouveau, la respiration saccadée.

Nous restons ainsi durant un long moment.

« Severus…je soupire. Pourquoi t'es-tu interposé ? »

Je reporte mon regard sur la lune.

« Je…Je ne voulais…pas que…tu meures… »

Ta voix est faible, dénuée d'ironie ou de dégoût.

Juste assez poignante pour que je sente des larmes brûlantes me monter aux yeux.

Je me retourne vers toi.

Tu me regardes.

Avec dans tes yeux si noirs quelque chose que je ne peux identifier.

Ou que je n'ose pas identifier.

A la place, je caresse ta joue.

« Pourquoi ? je murmure. »

Tu te crispes à nouveau sous l'effet du sort qui te ronge.

Tu ne réponds pas.

Après tout, est-ce si important de savoir pourquoi ?

Je comprends soudain que nous n'avons pas besoin de mots.

Nous ressentons tout deux la même chose.

Parler serait inutile.

C'est pourquoi je prends délicatement ta main dans la mienne.

Je caresse doucement ta peau.

Tu as un mouvement de surprise.

Mais tu ne retires pas ta main.

Tu continues de me fixer.

Avec un regard que je ne t'ai jamais vu auparavant.

Sans que je puisse me contrôler, je me penche en avant.

Je n'ai que le temps d'apercevoir tes yeux étonnés avant de fermer les miens.

Et de sentir tes lèvres chaudes contre les miennes.

J'ai tellement eu envie de cet instant…

Je te sens crispé, puis tu te détends.

Ta bouche se fait plus chaude, plus consentante et exigeante.

Tu écartes tes lèvres, cherchant à approfondir notre baiser.

J'obéis et glisse tout doucement ma langue entre tes lèvres.

Je la sens se mêler avec la tienne lors que nos souffles se mélangent et que tu bouges imperceptiblement sous moi.

Ma main se glisse dans tes cheveux, caresse ta nuque, ton cou...

Je sens tes mains autour de mes reins.

Je me détache de ta bouche.

Tu me regardes avec des yeux plus noirs que jamais.

Puis un nouvel éclair de douleur t'arrache un gémissement.

Aussitôt, je te prends avec douceur dans mes bras.

Si tu savais comme j'aimerais t'ôter toute douleur.

Et te noyer dans un océan d'amour...

------------------------------------

Je me fais plus entreprenant…

Mes mains n'ont de cesse de parcourir ton corps…

_Encore…_

Ma bouche ne semble plus vouloir se rassasier de ta peau…

_Encore…_

Je me délecte de tes soupirs...

_Encore…_

Tes yeux brillent avec tant de force…

_Encore…_

Et tes gémissements qui me rendent fou…

_Encore…_

Et tes mains si douces qui parcourent ma peau nue…

_Encore…_

Et nos jambes mêlées…

_Encore…_

Et toi en moi, moi sur toi, allant et venant…

_Encore…_

_Encore…_

_Encore…_

Et ce sentiment qui enflamme chaque cellule de mon corps…

Me fait crier comme jamais je n'ai crié…

Me fait retomber doucement sur toi à bout de forces…

Me fait sourire tendrement...

Te fait m'embrasser avec amour…

Me procure une paix merveilleuse…

Ma tête repose sur ton torse.

Ton cœur s'apaise doucement.

Tes bras m'enserrent.

Et je pense alors que si je devais mourir à l'instant, je serais le plus heureux des hommes.

---------------------------------------

Mes yeux s'ouvrent soudainement.

J'ai l'impression que quelques secondes seulement sont passées depuis que nous avons fait l'amour.

Mes mains sont crispées sur tes épaules.

Le ciel est d'un bleu indigo.

Je me dégage de ton étreinte.

Je ramasse mes vêtements, éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce.

Je m'habille.

Puis je reviens vers le lit.

Je m'assois sur le bord.

Comme il y a quelques heures.

Tu es immobile.

Comme il y a quelques heures.

Ta poitrine ne se soulève plus.

Ton visage est incroyablement lisse et calme.

Tes traits tellement détendus te font paraître plus jeune.

Mon cœur se glace subitement.

Je ne peux plus penser.

Ni parler.

Ni même espérer.

Ma main vient caresser ta joue.

Délicatement.

Machinalement.

Puis tout explose en moi.

Aussi soudainement que brutalement.

Je me lève d'un bond.

Et je cours

Je fuis.

Je t'abandonne.

Alors que tout mon corps te réclame.

Et que mon cœur se brise en morceaux sous la douleur.

Douleur insupportable.

Douleur lancinante.

Qui me fait tomber à genoux dans un couloir sombre.

Les larmes trop longtemps contenues ruissèlent sur mes joues.

Les rires et la musique de la fête résonnent encore dans le couloir.

Tandis qu'en moi, cette insupportable douleur me submerge.

Tel un raz-de-marée.

Car je sais.

Au fond de moi je le sais.

Que tu m'as quitté.

Pour toujours...

* * *

# J'ai beau dire, écrire une fanfiction triste me fait me sentir mal. C'est stupide me direz-vous mais bon... Aussi je vous le demande : vous voulez une suite qui ne serait pas aussi noire que celle-là ? Une happy-end de ma façon ? Ou bien vous êtes adepte de la deathfic et vous voulez que je la laisse comme ça ? J'attends vos réponses. Bisous à tous ! 


End file.
